Blood and Honor
by Sailorpipn
Summary: For the Summer Fic Exchange at erik charles. Enjoy!


Title: Blood and Honor

Prompt #2: Emma takes over Erik's mind, forcing him to try to kill the students. The only way he can be stopped is for Charles to kill him. Cue the angst.

- So I didn't follow the prompt exactly but there is plenty of angst and I think the end makes Erik a little bit of a bamf.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: multiple major character deaths

Word Count: 4263

Disclaimer: none of this is mine but oh I wish it was :)

And a very special thank you to mondays_eyes for all of her amazing work! And thank you to my mom for going over the entire thing with me ( and trying to teach me better grammar at the same time)

Snuggling against the pillows and his partner, Erik felt content for the first time in his life. Or at least, as content as he had been since childhood. The death of his parents when he was so young left him with a heavy heart. He stretched his hands over head and idly fingered the backboard to the bed he shared with Charles. Even though he spent most nights in this bed it was a long time before he could call it 'theirs' and not 'Charles'.

A door down the hall shut with a bang. Erik imagined one of the children, most likely Sean, making the noise. Sean could always be found milling around the house at all hours. Erik would get up as well if Charles wasn't using his chest as a pillow. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt the corners of his lips tug up. Even on the rare occasion when he and Charles went to bed angry, they would still wake up in each others arms. The younger man always seemed to attach himself to Erik's side as if he was going to leave. But Erik wasn't going anywhere and it didn't take a telepath to know that. Shaw, the man who killed Erik's mother, was dead. Erik's vengeance was fulfilled. He was happy surrounded by children he could tolerate and a man he loved.

He was thinking how lucky he was when he felt a sharp pain to his temple. He assumed Shaw felt a similar pain as the coin cut through his skin and bone, making its way to his brain. Sitting up, Erik raised a hand and scratched at his scalp, as though he would find something tangible trying to hurt him.

Charles, who had slid down his chest at the movement, woke up startled.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice thick with interrupted sleep.

"No," Erik started to say but stopped. The pain was gone. "I, uh, sorry." He smiled down at Charles to settle his unease. "I must have been dreaming." And yet, he was sure he'd been awake.

Shifting himself, Charles raised an eyebrow and hand to his forehead at the same time, asking for permission. Erik shook his head. "I'm fine, really." And Charles relaxed against him.

"Is it time to get up?" Charles asked even though he'd closed his eyes to return to sleep.

"I believe so, yes. I've heard at least one of your children up and about."

"_My_ children?" Charles laughed, his breath warm against Erik's abdomen. "Of course they're _my_ children first thing in the morning when you're too grumpy to deal with them." Charles sat up and Erik immediately missed his touch. "And they're _my_ children when they're up to no good, or when they need help with an assignment or to be driven somewhere," he listed off on his fingers. "And _my_ children when it comes to training and discipline. Oh wait," Charles paused, leaned over and kissed Erik gently on the mouth, "That last one is yours. I wouldn't want to take away your sole enjoyment."

"I enjoy plenty of things," Erik said as he leaned over to kiss his lover. He did not want to let the younger man get away just yet.

"Yes, but those things," Charles laughed again, flushing slightly, "are not things we can share with the family."

"Well we could; I think that would be the quickest way to get the little birdies to fly the coop."

Charles just shook his head, his eyes filled with mirth, causing the laugh lines around them to be more prominent. "Well, that is not going to happen, and now I am going to get dressed to check on _my_ children." He got up from the bed and stretched, so that Erik could see the muscles of his back pulling to and fro. Charles walked over to the closet and pulled on his robe before heading into the bathroom. Erik heard the shower turn on and he thought to get up and join Charles when the pain in his head came back, though less intense. An odd tingling sensation settled at the base of his skull before traveling down his spine, causing Erik to jerk slightly. His skin erupted in goose pimples and then –

It was gone again. Maybe Charles should look into his mind. As he started to get out of the bed to do just that, he changed his mind. There was no reason to bother Charles, he suddenly decided. Erik got up, changed into his usual turtleneck and slacks, left his feet bare and headed downstairs.

He had a weird feeling he was supposed to tell Charles something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.

Over the next couple days, Erik constantly felt like something wasn't quite right. He'd head into one room and suddenly find himself in another, unsure as to how he got there and why. The only time things seemed to be straightened out was when he was with Charles. Therefore he took to hanging around the other man almost constantly. He knew he should tell Charles about his confusion but every time he attempted to, he could not find the words.

It was three days after the phantom pain to his head, when Charles with tears running down his face, found Erik in the study. "Come quickly," he urged, pulling on Erik's sleeve. Erik found himself being led to Hank's lab. There, sprawled across one his tables, papers strewn about, lay Hank, a needle protruding from his neck. Erik found himself staring at the needle as Charles threw his arms around Erik and sobbed. The white needle stood out in bright contrast to the dark blue of Hank's fur in a way that was almost comical.

As he again felt discomfort in his head, Erik wondered why Charles was crying. Moving slowly, he inched closer to Hank, forcing Charles to shuffle his feet alongside. Reaching out a hand, Erik expected Hank to move at his touch, to bat his hand away or to grab his throat with a crushing grip as he had done in the past. Realization dawned on Erik as Hank did not stir.

Hank was dead. And whatever had been in that needle had caused his demise. Well, Erik assumed as much as it seemed that there were no other injuries on the body. He'd probably been taken by surprise and… Erik's thoughts trailed off. He was unable to keep his mind clear and focused on what was happening around him.

Charles was still sobbing, heart wrenching sobs. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles in comfort, his grip tight. He rubbed Charles' back in small, smooth circles, trying to console his lover. Sucking in deep, broken breaths, Charles managed to say, "I found him like that. I – I –" There was an awkward pause. "I came down to ask him a question and he..." Charles broke off again. Fresh tears sprang forth, wetting Erik's neck and soaking his turtleneck. Erik wanted to pull the offending article off. "I tried to wake him up, really I did," Charles continued suddenly. He sounded much like a child who had been caught lying, but wanted his parents to believe him. Erik expected Charles to stomp his foot in frustration. "I can't sense his mind. He's really gone."

Still Erik said nothing; what could he say anyway? Hank was gone and nothing was going to bring him back.

"Who could have done this?" Charles nearly shrieked and Erik only shrugged. After a moment Erik started to walk away from the body. Charles didn't want to move with him and stubbornly dug in his heels, forcing them to separate. "Say something!" The younger man demanded, his stare fierce. Erik eyebrows rose in confusion. Why was Charles mad at him? He started to open his mouth when something rolled down his cheek. Touching the wetness gingerly, his eyebrows rose even further. There was no way for Charles' tears to be on his face, not when there was at least five feet separating them. No, these were his own tears. "Oh!" Charles said, launching himself back into Erik's arms. "I know, love; I know he was your friend too." More tears fell down Erik's face and neck, mingling with the dampness that Charles had left there.

Eventually the two men headed upstairs; they had to tell the others. Possibly someone else would have a clue as to what happened to Hank. To say the others were shocked would be an understatement. Raven gasped and then sobbed into Sean's shoulder. Sean turned so white that his freckles stood out even more against his pale skin. His eyes never left Alex's. Erik too, stared at Alex, wondering what the other man was thinking. Erik knew he wouldn't be able to handle something happening to the love of his life. But that's what Alex was going through right now. He and Hank hadn't been together as long as Eric and Charles, but they had been nauseatingly in love. Sean and Raven teased them unmercifully. And now Hank was gone, leaving Alex behind.

Before anyone could be questioned for clues, Alex fled the room and headed down to Hank's lab. Charles turned to the others and asked them if they had seen anyone in the house; if they had heard anything. The interrogation didn't take long. Their answers were brief or in Raven's case, muffled, since her face was still buried in Sean's shoulder. Having a telepath helped with the lack of verbal information. Charles was able to ascertain that they had not seen or heard anything out of the ordinary.

Looking much older than his years, Charles slumped into a chair. His appearance aside, Erik felt nothing but love for him. Erik stood and walked to the back of Charles' chair and put his hand on his lover's shoulder for support. "We'll figure it out," he said finally. After Raven and Sean fled the scene, he continued "We will."

"Thank you, my friend," Charles' hand found his and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you for being here."

"There is nowhere I would rather be." Erik replied before kissing the top of Charles' head.

There was nothing else they could do. The children held no information and the security Hank had set up showed no one entering or exiting the mansion. Charles was sure that there was no one hidden in the house. There was no pocket of space that he couldn't penetrate with his mind.

When Charles was sure there was no more information to be had, he sent Erik down to deal with Hank's body. Using the metal inside the needle, Erik destroyed the weapon that had taken someone dear to him. As with Shaw, Erik wanted vengeance on whoever killed Hank. He vowed that when he found the person responsible, he would make him pay.

The funeral was held the next morning. There was no reason to put off the inevitable. Alex refused to come down from his room, the one he had shared with Hank. Erik could not blame him. Tired from having been up all night digging the grave, Erik leaned heavily on his partner.

For all the years he had spent hunting and killing Nazis, he had never once dug a grave. He hoped he would never have to again. Charles had snuck out in the morning and bought a casket. Sean had joined him and they had placed it near the grave, at the back of the property. The sunny day made it seem as though Mother Nature had a cruel sense of humor. How could it be so nice out when they all felt so miserable?

No one spoke as Erik used the metal hinges to lower the casket into the ground. Once it was settled, Charles, then Sean, then Raven, and lastly Erik, put a shovelful of dirt into the grave. All had tears trailing down their faces as they did so. Because he had dug the grave, Erik volunteered to fill it so the others could go back inside. Hank was such a dear friend, yet his whole memorial took less than twenty minutes.

Erik glanced up at the mansion, searching for Alex's room. As he was able to make out a figure standing at the window, he frowned. Somewhere in his mind he felt as though Alex would be next.

Eventually life returned to normal. Training resumed, as did chess. After a few days, Raven managed to smile again. Alex threw himself into his training, spending hour after hour down in the bunker. If he wasn't there, he was in the lab, Hank's lab. He would just sit on the stool that Hank used to use.

Eventually life returned to normal. Breakfast, a run around the grounds, some weight training or physical combat with Raven and Sean, lunch, and time to relax, while the children worked on school assignments, became the regular routine. Then, before dinner, Erik would run again to work up an appetite and shower before sitting down with the others. After dinner he and Charles would play chess. At any given point, the routine could be interrupted by a quickie in the bunker or in Charles' study. Occasionally they would make love in their bed. Once they used a library couch but it wasn't comfortable for either of them. Erik refused to revisit that location when Charles felt flirty. If anything, Charles was more amorous now than before. Erik knew it was the grief and guilt Charles felt over Hank's death that led him to act that way. Still, Erik felt good about being needed by the other man. Erik's found his skin prickled in delight whenever his lover came near. For a short time the cloudiness that still plagued his mind, cleared.

Erik found himself alone in the bunker. Hadn't he been heading to take a shower? He thought so as he noticed his sweatshirt clinging awkwardly to him. It was thick with sweat from his morning run. He looked around expecting to see Alex but all he saw were old scorch marks on the floor and walls. No, he'd obviously changed his mind, he rationalized.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind him. Erik turned quickly to see who else was there.

"Just seeing how you were," Erik said as Alex entered the through the door. Had he been looking for Alex?

"I'm fine!" The younger man exploded. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Alex walked past Erik and stood in his usual training spot. There was a charred mannequin at the other end of the room. Erik moved to stand at the door so that he wouldn't be in the way. He'd seen Alex in action and the boy's pure rush of power always amazed him. So he decided to watch.

Alex stood his ground and forced his hands into fists. His face was determined as he stared at his target. The familiar red energy started to press forward and then...

A scream echoed in Erik's ears. Flames erupted from the circular disk at the center of Alex's uniform. Alex grabbed at the disk, trying to pull it off but when he couldn't he tried to pull off his shirt. Alex tried to get as far from the fire as possible but couldn't. The flames grew larger, sucking up the available oxygen. Smoke started to billow in large formations, invading every inch of the bunker. Erik raised his arm to cover his mouth but made no movements to help the boy.

In slow motion Alex turned to meet Erik's gaze. Erik could see the fear Alex's eyes held as the flames spread further across his chest and arms. The smell of burning flesh filled Erik's nose as he watched Alex continue to struggle with his uniform. The smoke was getting worse, causing Erik's eyes to water. Alex fell to his knees. Fire crept up Alex's neck, sizzling the pale skin much like a pig roast on a skewer. It was an odd analogy for Erik, who had never eaten pork because it wasn't kosher.

Alex fell forward onto the bunker floor. By now the flames had spread to his back and traveled down his legs. When Erik looked at Alex's face, he noticed the blank, non-seeing stare in Alex's eyes.

Erik would have to go break the news to Charles, about this horrific accident.

This time there were no tears, not by him nor the others. There was only stunned silence as each mutant tried to reason out what had happened. Upon checking Alex's cooled body, Charles figured out that the suit had malfunctioned, causing the fire. What no one could figure out was why Alex hadn't tried to take his uniform off.

"Maybe," Raven hiccuped, "Maybe he wanted to be with Hank."

Charles nodded with a frown. "Perhaps you are correct, my dear. I will have to check the security video? Maybe he just couldn't get it off. If the fire spread fast enough, or took him by surprise…"

"Video?" Erik interrupted.

"Yes." Charles looked at Erik confused. "What do you think I've been doing the last couple of weeks? Considering we still have no idea what happened to Hank, I took the liberty of installing cameras around the house." Charles got up and headed towards his study, the rest of them trailing behind.

A prickle of fear crept up Erik's spine but he couldn't figure out why. What did he have to be afraid of? Wiping his hands on his pants, he realized his palms were sweating. His mouth felt dry. Erik tried to swallow but his tongue felt heavy and lifeless in his mouth. Lifeless like Alex's body, still in the bunker, like Hank's body decomposing in his coffin.

Entering Charles' study behind the others, Erik saw that Charles was already at his desk. Charles pressed a button and televisions at the other end of the room suddenly appeared. They were no longer hidden behind a bookcase. How had Erik not known that his lover was so handy? Then Charles walked over to the TVs and picking the one he wanted, pressed the rewind button.

The four of them watched as time moved backwards in black and white.

Raven gasped and Erik leaned in further to see what was happening on the screen.

"Erik?" Charles asked, his voice strangled.

Then Erik jumped back from the others and fled the room. He could hear the others yelling after him as he climbed the staircase to the second floor. Erik sprinted down the hall to his room, his steps echoing loudly off the walls. Nearly breaking the door off its hinges, he burst into his room and went to his bag to grab the pig farmer's dagger out of it.

_Honor and blood_. The words mocked him.

Charles entered the room, Raven and Sean close behind. "Erik, my friend, we can discuss this."

"Discuss this?" Raven bellowed. "He murdered Hank and Alex!" She started to say more but Charles held up a hand and she quieted.

"Erik-"

Pain in Erik's head overtook him and he doubled over. "I didn't… I couldn't have." Erik lifted his head and looked into Charles' eyes. He almost remembered that he had looked into Alex's eyes hours earlier. "You have to believe me." Erik's grip on the knife tightened. He felt as though the metal were a part of him. He would never be able to let go of it. Erik dropped his eyes to stare at his fist. Why had he grabbed the dagger at all?

Suddenly he felt as though someone had sucker punched him to the side of his head. Erik staggered on his feet. He grabbed the bedpost for balance.

"Erik, please, put the knife down." Charles begged. Erik raised the dagger like his fist has a mind of its own. He would never hurt Charles. He couldn't hurt Charles. Erik tried to lower the weapon but the pain in his head grew worse as he struggled against it. It shouldn't be like this. Erik had always been able to control metal but now… it felt like someone was controlling him.

"I think there is something wrong with my mind." Erik bit out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I do agree." Charles raised his fingers to his temple and forcefully pierced Erik's mind with his own.

The memories came rushing forward. Erik could see himself in Hank's lab, standing just at the threshold as he eased the needle through the air until it pierced Hank's skin. He watched as Hank struggled to pull it out as the poison made its way into his system. Then Hank just slumped forward, tests, papers, and beakers scattering across the table and floor. He moved no more.

Then Erik heard Alex's screams again. He could smell the smoke and feel the heat against his skin. Erik's heart ached as he realized he had done nothing to help Alex. Worse yet, another memory flew into his mind, forcing him to realize what else he had done. The suit had only short circuited because Erik had tampered with it the night before. He had only headed to the bunker to make sure the boy didn't survive.

"No…" Erik moaned as he slid to his knees. His mind was clear for the first time in weeks. "I did it… I killed them."

Charles started to walk towards him, his desire to comfort so clear. "It wasn't your fault, my friend. She made you."

There was no question who 'she' was.

"Emma, let him go. He's done enough of your dirty work."

Erik's mouth moved of its own volition. "You seriously think I would let someone this powerful go? No, little boy, he is mine now."

"Emma-"

Slowly Erik struggled to his feet. "Charles," he gasped. "I cannot get her out of my mind." He tried, really he did. He pictures walls all through his mind but it seemed as quickly as he erected them, she broke them down.

Charles looked at him, unsure of whom he was really addressing. "Emma, please."

Erik started to laugh, a loud cackle that he had never before emitted in his life. Erik raised his free fist and bit down on his fingers to stop the evil sound coming from his mouth. He could taste blood.

"Erik, you have to push her out. I'm trying to help you." And Charles was. Erik could feel both forces in his mind, fighting over him like children fighting for the last cookie. "You are stronger than she gives you credit for. You have to push her out."

But Erik couldn't. His head hurt so badly. Erik could not figure how he had the strength to stand. He tasted more blood and realized that his nose was bleeding. He wiped his hand across his face, smearing the red mess. With the back of his mind, the only part of his brain that he felt fully able to control, Erik realized he still had the dagger in his hand.

_Blood and Honor._ He would have both.

"No!" Charles yelled as realized Erik's decision.

Erik plunged the cold, hard metal into his stomach. He could feel warm liquid washing over his hand and then as his mind emptied he found the ability to let go of the knife. His hand was sore as he flexed his fingers and he fell back onto his knees with a hard thud. Neither pain compared to what he felt in his gut and heart. Charles quickly knelt beside him and moved to pull the dagger free. Erik, who for the first time in weeks really felt the metal sing to him, held it there with his power.

"Erik, please," Charles begged. "Please, my friend, I cannot lose you too." Raven choked back a sob as she leaned on the doorframe.

"I'm sorry." Erik said. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said again to make sure Raven and Sean could hear him. "I didn't… I didn't mean to do it. I should…" He placed his head on Charles' shoulder as the younger man had when he'd cried for Hank. "I should have told you something didn't feel right. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. It's not, my friend. None of this is your fault."

Erik's limbs felt heavy, tired. Fogginess had returned to his mind but this time it was different, clear in its motive. It was time to sleep.

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" Erik raised his head slightly to look at Raven and Sean one last time. It seemed as though they'd heard his question by the way they violently nodded their heads.

"Yes. I'm sure of it."

"Do you forgive me?" Erik asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"For anything. Always."

"I love you," Erik mumbled as he laid his head back on Charles' shoulder.

"I love…" and he heard no more.


End file.
